halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Halo Reach Character Creater
Create a Halo: Reach armor that you would have liked to use throughout the campaign. Your request must include the name of your character ( "Noble Six") and what their specialty was (Rifleman, Sniper, etc.). In addition, please include a detailed description of what you want their armor to include for the helmet, shoulders, chest, forearm, thigh, and visor color. awsm elite 03:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Requests Specops306 Request One - Andrew-306 *'Gender': male *'Helmet': Mark V *'Left Shoulder': Mark V *'Right Shoulder': Mark V *'Chest': UA/Counterassault *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': TACPAD *'Utility': none *'Visor': gold *'Primary Colour': Forest *'Secondary Colour': Forest *'Weapon': DMR *'Secondary Weapon': Shotgun *'Pose': Facing the camera, gun lowered Request Two - Jeremy-068 *'Gender': male *'Helmet': CQB with UA/HUL attachment *'Left Shoulder': UA/Multi-Threat *'Right Shoulder': Grenadier *'Chest': Collar/Grenadier UA *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': UA/Bracer *'Utility': Tactical/Hard Case *'Visor': gold *'Primary Colour': Steel *'Secondary Colour': Gray *'Weapon': Chaingun *'Secondary Weapon': Rocket Launcher *'Pose': side-profile, firing off-screen Request Three - Laura-125 *'Gender': female *'Helmet': SCOUT with HUL attachment *'Left Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Right Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Chest': HP/HALO *'Knees': FJ/PARA *'Wrist': UGPS *'Visor': gold *'Utility': *'Primary Colour': Sage *'Secondary Colour': Forest *'Weapon': Sniper Rifle *'Secondary Weapon': Pistol *'Pose': side-profile, firing off-screen Request Four Jeremy on the left, Spartan Laser held up, looking off-screen; Laura in the right, crouching and with her sniper rifle raised, looking offscreen; Andrew in the centre, shotgun lowered and looking into the camera. All photos taken in forge world, but ideally without the Halo in the background visible. DeathTheKid88 Request one- Trevor *'Specialty': Close-Quarters *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': RECON/HUL *'Left Shoulder': CQC *'Right Shoulder': CQC *'Chest': UA/Base Security W *'Knees': FJ/Para *'Wrist': UA/Bracer *'Visor': Gold *'Utility': UA/NxRA *'Primary Colour': Orange *'Secondary Colour': White *'Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon': Shotgun *'Emblem': White Seventh Column *'Notes': Halo Installation In background (Forge World) Request 2- Jada *'Gender':Female *'Helmet':Mk V(B) With UA/HUL *'Left Shoulder':UA/Base Security W *'Right Shoulder':UA/Base Security W *'Chest':UA/Base Security W *'Knees':GUNGIR *'Wrist':UA/Buckler *'Visor': Blue *'Utility': UA/NxRA *'Primary Colour':White *'Secondary Colour':Green *'Weapon':Rocket Launcher *'Secondary Weapon':Pistol *'Emblem': Orange Seventh Column *'Notes': Preferably engaging Covenant on Firefight map: Outpost Request 3- Joshua Merrel *'Gender':Male *'Helmet': ODST *'Left Shoulder': ODST *'Right Shoulder': ODST *'Chest': HP/HALO *'Knees': FJ/Para *'Wrist': TACTICAL/TACPAD *'Visor': Black *'Primary Color': Steel *'Secondary Color': Gold *'Weapon': DMR *'Secondary Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Emblem': N/A (Covered by chest unless I'm mistaken) *'Notes': Wearing Jetpack Hyper Zergling Sam-015 *'Gender': Female *'Helmet': JFO *'Left Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Right Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Chest': HP/HALO *'Knees': None *'Wrist': None *'Utility': None *'Primary Color': Green *'Secondary Color': Red *'Weapon': Plasma Pistol *'Secondary Weapon': Rocket Launcher Andrew-067 *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': EOD *'Left Shoulder': None *'Right Shoulder': None *'Chest': None *'Knees': None *'Wrist': None *'Utility': None *'Primary Color': Black *'Secondary Color': Black *'Visor Color': Black *'Weapon': Energy Sword *'Secondary Weapon': Concussion Rifle Robotic Arm Prosthetic Maurice-148 *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': Scout CBRN/CNM *'Left Shoulder': None *'Right Shoulder': None *'Chest': None *'Knees': None *'Wrist': None *'Utility': None *'Primary Color': Black *'Secondary Color': Black *'Visor Color': Blue *'Weapon': Sniper Rifle *'Secondary Weapon': Plasma Pistol Regal Zero (User) *'Name: '''Regal Zero *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': Air Assault *'Left Shoulder': Commando *'Right Shoulder': Commando *'Chest': Collar/UA *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': UA/Buckler *'Utility': TACTICAL/Soft Case *'Visor': Blue *'Primary Colour': White *'Secondary Colour': Blue *'Weapon': Rocket Launcher *'Secondary Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Notes': If you can get a shot of him looking skyward, camera aimed towards him, that would be awesome. Another Request from Regal Zero *'Name: John-117 *'''Gender: Male *'Helmet': Mark VI *'Left Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Right Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Chest': UA/Counterassault *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': None *'Utility': None *'Visor': Gold *'Primary Colour': Sage *'Secondary Colour': Sage *'Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon': Magnum *'Notes': None RichardRHunt Ranald-019 *'Gender:' Male *'Helmet:' Air Assault *'Left Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Right Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Chest:' Assault/Sapper *'Knees:' Default *'Wrist:' Assault/Breacher *'Utility:' Default *'Visor:' Default *'Primary Color:' Steel *'Secondary Color:' Steel *'Main Weapon:' Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon:' Handgun *'Emblem:' *'Pose:' Facing the camera, gun down *'Notes:' If possible, multiplayer map, Boardwalk. Cadwalader-021 *'Gender:' Male *'Helmet:' Air Assault with UA/CNM *'Left Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Right Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Chest:' Assault Commando *'Knees:' Default *'Wrist:' Assault/Breacher *'Utility:' Default *'Visor:' Default *'Primary Color:' Steel *'Secondary Color:' Steel *'Main Weapon:' Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon:' Sniper Rifle *'Emblem:' *'Pose:' Side-view, firing off screen *'Notes:' If possible, multiplayer map, Reflection Honoria-024 *'Gender:' Female *'Helmet:' Air Assault *'Left Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Right Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Chest:' Assault Commando *'Knees:' Default *'Wrist:' Assault/Breacher *'Utility:' Default *'Visor:' Default *'Primary Color:' Steel *'Secondary Color:' Steel *'Main Weapon:' Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon:' Sniper Rifle *'Emblem:' *'Pose:' Side view, firing off screen *'Notes:' If possible, multiplayer map, Reflection Aatami-025 *'Gender:' Male *'Helmet:' Air Assault with FC-I *'Left Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Right Shoulder:' UA/Base Security *'Chest:' Assault Commando *'Knees:' Default *'Wrist:' Assault/Breacher *'Utility:' Default *'Visor:' Default *'Primary Color:' Steel *'Secondary Color:' Gray *'Main Weapon:' Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon:' Designated Marksman Rifle *'Emblem:' *'Pose:' Facing camera, while reloading Assault Rifle *'Notes:' Standing on a Scorpion tank, if possible Matt-256 Request One - Laszlo-108 *'Gender': male *'Helmet': Pilot (with UA/HUL3 attachment if possible) *'Left Shoulder': Recon *'Right Shoulder': Sniper *'Chest': Tactical/Patrol *'Knees': FJ/Para *'Wrist': Tactical/TACPAD *'Utility': Tactical/Trauma Kit *'Visor': Silver *'Primary Colour': Cyan *'Secondary Colour': Aqua *'Weapon': Pistol *'Secondary Weapon': Sniper Rifle *'Notes:' If possible, have him in a crouching pose, pistol raised (perhaps using this pic for angles, but zoomed out so you can see the whole character). Request Two - Rachel-343 *'Gender': female *'Helmet': Commando *'Left Shoulder': Grenadier *'Right Shoulder': CQC *'Chest': Collar/Breacher *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': UA/Buckler *'Utility': UA/NXRA *'Visor': Blue *'Primary Colour': Red *'Secondary Colour': Orange *'Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Secondary Weapon': Shotgun *'Notes:' Taking the pic with the character right up front while charging (Sprint active) would be a plus. Request Three - Valeria-107 *'Gender': female *'Helmet': ODST *'Left Shoulder': ODST *'Right Shoulder': FJ/PARA *'Chest': UA/ODST *'Knees': FJ/PARA *'Wrist': UA/Bracer *'Visor': Black *'Utility': Tactical/Soft Case *'Primary Colour': Gray *'Secondary Colour': Steel *'Weapon': DMR *'Secondary Weapon': Assault Rifle *'Notes:' Having her use jetpack would be a plus. Hunter Zealot Request One *'Name': John *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': Grenadier *'Left Shoulder': Commando *'Right Shoulder': Security(Kurki) *'Chest': Assualt/Sapper *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': Breacher(The one with shotgun shells) *'Visor': Black *'Utility': Hard Case *'Primary Color': Sage *'Secondary Color': Sage *'Weapon': Shotgun *'Secondary Weapon': Grenade Launcher *'Emblem': None(Blank Background, with Seventh coluom with X pressed) *'Note': It would be cool to have him staring off a ledge or something pumping his shotgun. Request Two *'Name': Gustav *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': EVA© *'Left Shoulder': Commando *'Right Shoulder': Commando *'Chest': ODST *'Knees': Grenadier *'Wrist': Bracer *'Visor': Black *'Utility': Hard Case *'Primary Color': Steel *'Secondary Color': Steel *'Weapon': DMR *'Secondary Weapon': Magnum *'Emblem': Skull *'Note': It be awesome if he was in a position where you could see all his armor clearly, but he was staring directly at you. Bobzombie Request One * Gender: Male * Helmet: ODST w/CNM * Left Shoulder: ODST * Right Shoulder: ODST * Chest: Multi-threat Counter assault * Knees: FJ/Para * Wrist: TACPAD * Visor: Silver * Utility: Hard Case * Primary Color: Steel * Secondary Color: Redish * Weapon: DMR * Secondary Weapon: Shotty * Emblem: Joker red and blue no background Request Two * Gender: Male * Helmet: Scout Hu/Rs * Left Shoulder: Sec. * Right Shoulder: Sec. * Chest: Recon * Knees: FJ/Para * Wrist: TACPAD * Visor: Blue * Utility: Trauma Kit * Primary Color: Steel * Secondary Color: Cyan * Weapon: DMR * Secondary Weapon: Magnum * Emblem: Backround: Horizontal Stripes, Emblem: 4 (Backround and Primary Emblem Color: Rust, Secondary Emblem Color: Cyan) Request Three * Gender: Female * Helmet: Grenadier * Left Shoulder: Grenadier * Right Shoulder: Grenadier * Chest: Collar/Grenadier * Knees: Grenadier * Wrist: TACPAD * Visor: Black * Utility: Hard Case * Primary Color: Steel * Secondary Color: Gold/yellow * Weapon: Rocket Launcher * Secondary Weapon: Plasma Sword * Emblem: N/a (just match the colors) The Halfblood This one basically a trial. If I think that the one you are to conjure, I will come back for more, but anyway Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 20:59, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Carris-137 * Gender: Female ** Helmet: Mark V(UA) ** Left Shoulder: Recon ** Right Shoulder: Recon ** Chest: HP/HALO ** Knees: FJ/PARA ** Wrist: TACPAD ** Visor: Gold ** Utility: Hard Case ** Primary Color: Green ** Secondary Color: Green ** Weapon: Pistol ** Secondary Weapon: Spartan Laser ** Emblem: No-emblem trick. (7th Collum with blank background. You'll get my point) Woah nelly.... Aksel-113 * Gender: Male ** Helmet: MJOLNIR Mark V,CNM attachment ** Left Shoulder: Commando ** Right Shoulder: Security ** Chest: Collar/GrenadierUA ** Knees: default ** Wrist: TACPAD ** Visor: Default or gold (either is fine by me, whatever suits you) ** Utility: UA/CHOBHAM ** Primary Color: Grey ** Secondary Color: Brick ** Weapon: Assault rifle ** Secondary Weapon: Spartan laser ** Emblem: none ** Pose: Facing camera while reloading Assault rifle, dead elite next to him William-B333 * Gender: Male ** Helmet: GUNGNIR, HU/RS ** Left Shoulder: UA Base security ** Right Shoulder: UA Base security ** Chest: Collar/Breacher ** Knees: Default ** Wrist: Assault/Breacher ** Visor: Default ** Utility: Softcase ** Primary Color: Brick ** Secondary Color: Red ** Weapon: Shotgun ** Secondary Weapon: Grenade launcher ** Emblem: none ** Pose:facing camera, reloading shotgun Derrik-A013 * Gender: Male ** Helmet: ODST ** Left Shoulder: Jumpjet ** Right Shoulder: Jumpjet ** Chest: HP/Parafoil ** Knees: default ** Wrist: UA/Buckler ** Visor: Silver ** Utility: None ** Primary Color: Grey ** Secondary Color: Red ** Weapon: DMR ** Secondary Weapon: Pistol ** Emblem: none ** Pose: Close up Flying down with jetpack, firing at an off screen enemy John-A017 * Gender: Male ** Helmet: Commando ** Left Shoulder: Hazop ** Right Shoulder: Default ** Chest: Tactical/LRP ** Knees: Default ** Wrist: Default ** Visor: Blue ** Utility: Default ** Primary Color: Dark blue ** Secondary Color: Dark Blue ** Weapon: DMR ** Secondary Weapon: none ** Emblem: none ** Pose close up, hijacking a ghost Sandra * Gender: Female ** Helmet: Hazop,CNM-I ** Left Shoulder: FJ/PARA ** Right Shoulder: GUNGNIR ** Chest: Collar/BreacherR ** Knees: Default ** Wrist: Tacpad ** Visor: Blue ** Utility: Tactical/Trauma kit ** Primary Color: Silver ** Secondary Color:Dark Blue ** Weapon: Pistol ** Secondary Weapon: Shotgun ** Emblem: Something close to a medic symbol ** Pose: Close up, Sprinting away from plasma fire Delila * Gender: Female ** Helmet: Scout, HU/RS ** Left Shoulder: Sniper ** Right Shoulder: Sniper ** Chest: Tactical/Patrol ** Knees: Default ** Wrist: Tactical/UGPS ** Visor: Black ** Utility: Tactical/Softcase ** Primary Color: Black(I think theirs a way to do this in custom games, if not then grey) ** Secondary Color: Black ** Weapon: Sniper rifle ** Secondary Weapon: None ** Emblem: none ** Pose: Crouching on edge of cliff, preferably at night WHEW! That was quite alot, thanks for the service mate. This is pretty kick-ass!--Den fryktedehodet 00:50, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Norman-123 Request 1 *Gender: Male ** Helmet: Mark VI **Left Shoulder: RECON **Right Shoulder: RECON **Chest: UA **Knees: GRENADIER **Wrist: TACPAD **Visor: Default **Utility: TRAUMA KIT **Primary Color: Olive Green **Secondary Color: Olive Green **Weapon: Assault Rifle **Secondary Weapon: Magnum **Emblem: None **Pose: Blocking a massive hail of plasma and needles with armor lock Request 2 *Gender: Male **Helmet: EOD **Left Shoulder: OPERATOR **Right Shoulder: OPERATOR **Chest: Default **Knees: Default **Wrist: BREACHER **Visor: Default **Utility: HARD CASE **Primary Color: Olive Green **Secondary Color: Olive Green **Weapon: Spartan Laser **Secondary Weapon: Sub Machine Gun **Emblem: None **Pose: Crouching and charging up the SPARTAN Laser. Calipari Request One *Gender: Male *Name: Anything. Your Choice. *Specialty: Marksman *Helmet: GUNGNIR *Left Shoulder: Sniper *Right Shoulder: Commando *Chest: Tactical/Patrol *Knees: GUNGNIR *Wrist: GPS *Visor: Anything (You can't see the Visor of the GUNGNIR Helmet) *Utility: Soft Case *Primary and Secondary Color: Sage *Weapon: Sniper Rifle *Secondary: DMR/Magnum *Emblem: None *Pose: Crouched, Hidden, preferably near Grass, etc., with a Sniper Rifle K4 *'Gender': Male *'Helmet': Mark V *'Left Shoulder': Mark V *'Right Shoulder': Mark V *'Chest': Tactical/Recon *'Knees': FJ/Para *'Wrist': N/A *'Utility': Tactical/Hard Case *'Visor': Default *'Primary Colour': Steel *'Secondary Colour': Steel *'Weapon': MA37 ICWS *'Secondary Weapon': M6G PDWS *'Pose': Facing camera, lowered weapon Request one *Deadly Macku 14 *-rifleman *-gender: male *-helmet: EOD with CNM attachment *-left shoulder: commando *-right shoulder: security(emile's) *-chest: genadier UA *-knees: fj/para *-wrist: tactical/ugps *-visor: gold *-utility: UA/NxRA *-primary colour: white *-secondary colour: red *-weapon: DMR *-secondary weapon: sniper rifle